headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/S
Salome Agrippa Sam Merlotte Sanguinistas The Vampire Authority, based out of New Orleans, Louisiana sought to improve vampire/human relations, and even had working deals with the United States government. They were the architects of the Vampire Rights Amendment and believed that their continued survival as a species was predicated upon maintaining a peaceful coexistence with humans - values that the Sanguinista Movement did not share. The Inner Circle of the Vampire Authority possessed a vial, which allegedly contained the blood of Lilith. The VA captured several rogue members whom they believed to be Sanguinistas, including Bill Compton, Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough. Their biggest prize however, was capturing the renegade vampire elder, Russell Edgington, who caused a massive schism in vampire/human relations by brutally slaughtering a news anchor on live television. Edgington turned the tables on the Vampire Authority however by staking their leader, Roman Zimojic, resulting in the True Death. Taking control of the Inner Circle, Russell and the others drank from the blood of Lilith, which brought their most primal vampiric instincts to bear. As such, they eschewed the values of the Vampire Authority and embraced the hedonism of the Sanguinista Movement. The Inner Circle members, as well as Compton, Northman, Gainsborough, and their newest member Steve Newlin went to a trendy bar in New Orleans and satiated their bloodlust by savagely murdering everyone in the bar. The Sanguinistas most notable actions however, occurred a few nights later when Bill Compton ordered a terrorist attack against the main True Blood manufacturing installation. In short order however, members of the former Vampire Authority began turning on one another. Edgington killed Dieter Braun, while Northman subsequently killed Edgington. Bill Compton took control of the faction, slaughtering the remaining members of the Inner Circle. He consumed the remaining blood of Lilith, which caused him to explode, but his body reconstituted itself with the power of the vampire mother and Lilith was reborn in Compton's body. As a living vampire god, Compton took his own initiatives towards furthering his personal goals, but the Sanguinista Movement was now a thing of the past. Santiago Santiago, also known as Don Santiago, was a vampire who existed during the early-to-mid 16th century. He operated out of Logroño, Spain and was the maker of Luis Patiño. Don Santiago and Luis Patiño posed as members of the Catholic Church, and fed off prisoners who had been captured during the Spanish Inquisition. They would routinely feed from prisoners, and even rape female captives. Don Santiago was present when Luis Patiño raped a witch named Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. When Antonia was being sentenced for her crime, she cast a spell, forcing all vampires to expose themselves to the daylight. Santiago fell victim to this spell and burst into flame. Luis Patiño however, managed to survive. Sarah Newlin Sav-a-Bunch shopper Shape-shifters Sharon Sharon, full name possibly Sharon Tay, was a television news moderator for TBBN. In 2008 she moderated a heated televised debate between the devout Reverend Theodore Newlin and Nan Flanagan, the spokeswoman for the American Vampire League (AVL). The subject of the special was the AVL's efforts to secure equal rights for vampires. Newlin stated that his commitment to Jesus would not allow him to even speak directly to a vampire. Sharon plainly stated that this would it very difficult to maintain a dialogue, but Newlin was unflappable. Shreveport Soldiers of the Sun Somchai Sookie Stackhouse Sophia Gibbons Bellefleur Sophia Gibbons was born in 1897 and lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She married into the Bellefleur family and died in 1972. Nothing is known of her direct family relationships. She is buried in the Bon Temps Cemetery. Sookie Stackhouse once hit her head on Sophia's tombstone while fighting for her life against the murderous Drew Marshall. Sophie-Anne Leclerq Stan Baker Sterling Norris Steve Newlin Super Sav-a-Bunch Sweetie Des Arts